Derrick
Derrick (デリック Derikku) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. He is a heavily armored soldier from the Raze Empire who defects during Chapter 2-2: Combat Training. None among the Sinon Knights know what his true face looks like. In addition, he rarely speaks, and when he does, his voice is barely audible due to being muffled by his armor and because he speaks softly to hide his true identity. Profile Derrick's full name is Derrick Almuth (デリック・アルムート Derikku Arumūto), a scholar of history from the Raze Empire who longs to become a professor of history. Derrick seeks to learn more about the world's history, especially that of the Berwick League, from an unbiased perspective to better understand why the League and his own country have had such an extensive past of war and hatred. He also admits that he envies and admires those who can "create history," as he puts it, rather than simply write it down as he does. It is revealed in the final line of the epilogue that Derrick is the narrator of the game, as the story of Berwick Saga is the 174th chapter of his history book Lazberia Chronicle. During the events of the game, Derrick becomes (or poses as) an Armor Knight at an Imperial supply base in the Duchy of Narvia under the command of Captain Hamilton. When Reese's knights attack the base in order to gain combat training, Derrick is basically ordered to his death as a human shield to buy time for the other soldiers to prepare for battle. Although Derrick slowly makes his way toward the attacking Sinon Knights, he passes by them without fighting and flees to Navaron. Once in Navaron, Derrick begins studying regularly in the library at the Temple of Veria, going by his surname Almuth. During his studies, he happens to meet Tianna. He explains to her the foundations of his thesis, that neither the Raze Empire nor the Berwick League are fully aware of the reasons why their centuries-long feud even began, and that mutual ill will has perpetuated a cycle of war. By piecing together this ancient history, he hopes to help bring the fighting to an end. In addition to studying in the library, Derrick also begins to occasionally offer his services to the Mercenary Guild of Navaron at an extremely low fee. When in his armor, he goes by the name Derrick, but when out and about in the city in plainclothes, he calls himself by his surname Almuth. Only Sister Luciana at the Abbey in Navaron seems to be aware that the two individuals are one and the same. While he is studying, Derrick encounters Enid, who asks him about his research and about the origins of magic. The two of them become friends through their studies while Enid learns to use magic from Perceval. When Perceval learns that Enid can use the magic Pallas Leia and refuses to teach her more, Enid goes to Derrick for counsel. Although Derrick has fallen in love with Enid, he recognizes that Enid is in love with Perceval, so he keeps his feelings to himself and instead wishes Enid the best of luck. At the conclusion of the game, Derrick departs for his homeland once again. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Derrick is the game's narrator (having written the Lazberia Chronicle, of which Berwick Saga is the 174th chapter), and that he eventually fulfilled his dream of becoming a professor of history. On the 7th of Yuil, 658 RAC (roughly July 630 VAC, ten years after the game's conclusion), while employed at the University of Leoglard in the Raze Empire, he published a short piece on Enid Warrenheit, the girl whom he had once loved. In Game Recruitment *'Mercenary': Appears in Mercenary Guild if allowed to escape during side mission Practice Training. *'Permanent': Raise his Happiness to 3 and have Enid promoted, then view the city event "Seek the Truth" before the start of Chapter 14. Base Stats Growth rates |30% |20% |0% |20% |0% |30% |20% |} Support Relationships Supports * No one Supported by * Enid: +10 Hit, +2 Crit Overall Derrick is by far the worst unit in Berwick Saga. Derrick begins with the highest base defense in the game and decent equipment skills, which may make him seem usable, but his only real purpose is to take hits. To use him most effectively, make use of Large Shields and possibly even Axe Defense. Theoretically, some usage could be made of his skill Mercy, but literally anyone else—either with or without the skill—would be a better choice for your army. Derrick suffers from so many problems as a unit that it is no wonder he is the worst unit in the game. He is in the Armored movement category, meaning even with his pathetic 3 movement, he cannot traverse sand, cliffs, or shoals at all. His equipment growth rates are among the worst in the game, and while his HP and Strength growths are somewhat decent, he has a 0% growth rate in his best stat, Defense. Not only that, but even though his 20% Speed growth is only below-average, his strength is so pitiful and his equipment so heavy that he can essentially never be expected to have positive Attack Speed (unless he is fully unequipped, in which case he is not even doing his job as a defensive tank properly). Finally, the fact that he cannot be hired for main missions until he is recruited massively limits his worthwhile availability. Gallery File:Berwick derrick.jpg|Derrick's portrait (armored) Etymology Derrick is a male given name and a surname. According to Shouzou Kaga's blog, Derrick's name was also inspired by the idea of a derrick on a ship finding ancient artifacts in the depths and pulling them to the surface. Trivia * Derrick has no personal base stats whatsoever; all of his bases as a unit are those of the Armor Knight class including weapon exp. He shares this trait with Lyn, Eliwood and Hector, who similartly lack personal bases in all stats except Luck. * Derrick's poor stats, unfitting for an Armor Knight, reflect his true identity as a bibliophile with no training for warfare nor a athletic body fit for action in heavy armor. * Through the use of cheat devices, one can view Derrick's stats when he is not in his armor. His class, oddly, is Shining Knight, even though he has nothing to do with the Shining Knights at all. It can be assumed that this class was chosen only for appearances, as the player should not be able to see his stats. ** Even when not in his armor, his stats are simply the base stats of the Shining Knight. Furthermore, his inventory is empty, he has no skills, and his level is 0. Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters